Found Love
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: Looking up at the ceiling of the cave Bill admired the beauty of the cave while Laura moved in to kiss him. Looking back at Laura, Bill was caught off guard as Laura kissed him passionately in the fire light.


Longing

Walking into the clearing Laura notices a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the meadow.

The pond around the waterfall was sparkling in the sunlight.

Laura walked over and put her feet into the cool refreshing water.

Wanting to go further into the water Laura looked around and didn't spot anyone around the meadow.

Striping down to her undergarments she tossed her clothes into a pile and went to the edge of the pond.

Walking slowly into the water Laura enjoyed the feel of the water as she went deeper into the water.

Finally diving into the pond she started to swim around slowly enjoying the sun on her skin.

The water was starting to get a little cold so after swimming for a few hours Laura climbed out of the pond and got her clothing back on.

She then went to the edge of the clearing and sat on a flat rock that was near the hill that the meadow was on top of.

After she had dried off Laura got up and started to head out of the clearing to go back home before it got too much darker than it already was, when all of a sudden she heard a strange sound coming from behind her in the tree line.

A dark figure came out of nowhere and started to walk towards Laura.

Hurrying towards the entrance of the clearing Laura could hear the stranger running after her.

She was almost to the entrance of the clearing when all of a sudden she felt the stranger catch her and they both went tumbling to the ground.

Rolling for a few seconds Laura tried to break free of the strangers grasp.

Just as she was about to get out the stranger put their arms around her waist and started laughing gleefully.

"William Adama, don't do that ever again! You almost gave me a heart attack." Laura nearly screamed trying to calm her nerves down.

Still laughing at her Bill turned her over so he could see her face, looking at her he said, "Well I would but I get to much enjoyment out of the faces you make when I do those kind of things to you" he said still chuckling at her.

Punching him on the shoulder Laura wiggled free and got up, starting to walk away from Bill.

Making sure he didn't think she was planning something devious she slowly came to a stop about a foot away from him.

Standing up Bill started to walk towards Laura not noticing that he was walking near the pond edge.

Laughing to herself Laura was waiting for the right moment before she would pounce.

Just at the right moment Bill reached out to touch Laura's shoulder, not knowing it he got startled when all of a sudden he was knocked down.

They both went tumbling into the water and got soaking wet; coming up for air Laura started laughing.

Swimming away from the area that she knew Bill was in she got out of the water and sat on the grass.

Waiting for Bill to come up she looked around and spotted him just under the water.

He looked like he was trying to hide, so playing along Laura got back in the water as if she was starting to worry about him.

Noticing him moving closer to her under the water Laura dived down into the water and went to the bottom of the cold pond.

Going up for air Bill wondered where Laura had gone; not noticing her coming up behind him from under the water Laura dragged him back down into the water.

Swimming away as fast as she could Laura went up for air again and swam all the way towards the waterfall.

Going behind the waterfall Laura climbed up onto the slippery rocks and went into the cave behind the dazzling waterfall.

The cave was beautiful inside from the little bit of light that was still left from the sunset.

Grabbing a nearby branch Laura found a couple rocks and tried to start a fire.

Finally getting it to start Laura grabbed more branches from a nearby tree and got a big fire going.

The cave started to lighten up and once the fire was as bright as it would get Laura looked around at the cave walls.

It was beautiful the way the walls curved and dipped and how it seemed to shine from the light of the fire.

Laura heard Bill get out of the water and watched him climb up into the cave.

Walking towards him Laura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Grinning back at her he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cave to the crackling fire.

"Well I guess I got what I asked for, but I didn't expect you to do that Laura you're a surprising vixen sometimes." Bill said laughing while cuddling up near Laura by the fire.

"Yes I can be a vixen but you won't be able to guess what I'm going to do every time." Laura said smiling sweetly.

"Is that so?" Bill asked grinning at Laura.

"Yes, that is so." Laura said while she slowly moved her head closer to Bill's.

Looking up at the ceiling of the cave Bill admired the beauty of the cave while Laura moved in to kiss him.

Looking back at Laura, Bill was caught off guard as Laura kissed him passionately in the fire light.

Kissing Laura back Bill groaned into the kiss quietly and brought her closer to himself.

Breaking the kiss for air Bill looked Laura in the eyes and watched as the firelight danced around her face.

Laura's smiled and relaxed against Bill and closed her eyes listening to the beating of his heart.

"You know I never thought we'd be doing something like this when we first met." Smiling Bill wrapped his arms around Laura and chuckled.

"Neither did I but look at us now" smiling Laura looked up at Bill and watched him as he just looked around at the cave.

Closing her eyes again Laura starting falling asleep lying against Bill.

Smiling down at her Bill leaned back against the cave wall and pulled a blanket over them and closed his eyes relaxing.


End file.
